Distracted
by Frederiquee
Summary: Naruhina. Naruto confesses to Hinata after battle with Pein. THIS IS WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Kakashi, Naruto and Yamato were standing at the village gates ready to depart for Narutos own mission. "Naruto we should be going now" Kakashi said.

"Ok" said Naruto. They started to run and then they jumped up onto the branches. Naruto stopped. "Wait" Kakashi and Yamato stopped. "Hold on there's one thing I still need to do" Naruto rushed off back into the village. Kakashi groaned. _I thought he said he was in a rush to find Sasuke_

_._ Naruto rushed past many demolished buildings with his hair and outfit fluttering in the wind as he ran by. He reached a very large building made of wood with 'HYUGA ESTATE' written on it. The building was one of the first to be rebuilt by Yamato. The Stone fence was being rebuilt by some Hyuga members. Without the fence there you could see the gardens which were once beautiful. There were also other Hyuga members there trying to cultivate the garden to its original beauty. He walked up the steps and walked up to the door. He knocked and smartened himself up. A woman opened the door and said "State your business".

"I need to visit someone" Naruto said.

"Come in then, make sure you do not disturb anyone" She replied. Naruto bowed and walked in. The room was large it seemed like a living room but was more of a reception. There were file cabinets and papers scattered on different tables in the room. It looked very clean and new. Four Hyuga members were playing poker in the corner. Lots of doors led to other rooms or outside some had signs above them.

"Who are you visiting then?" She said. The woman was not a Hyuga member and she spoke with a serious tone.

"Hinata-sama" Naruto replied. She pointed down a corridor.

"Down there through the door and to the left then keep going. Make it short." Naruto bowed again and hurried through. Once he entered the room he saw Neji walking along with some files in his hand.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Neji said looking away from the files.

"I'm here to visit Hinata"

"Oh, well she's training in the private dojo right now"

"Oh, where's that then?"

"Naruto, I wouldn't. Her father is very strict and would not allow her to leave half way through practice"

"Oh" Narutos face dropped and his eyes stopped shining. "But I really need to see her "Naruto said glumly. Neji sighed.

"I'm sorry but there really is no way" Neji was serious now.

"It's important! Surely you would understand Neji!"

"Naruto, I cannot risk my reputation"

"But… Neji… I thought you were different now." Neji's mind recalled the day when Naruto fought him. He changed that day. He realised it wasn't just about fate, his status or the clan. It was about what he, and others, wanted. Neji sighed again.

"I understand Naruto. However I still highly advise you not to go in there, that is all I am saying" Naruto knew he had already wasted too much time and Neji had obviously meant what he said so he decided to leave.

"Goodbye then Neji"

"Of course" They both bowed and Naruto left the estate. He plodded along the ground in disappointment. He tried to set his mind straight again but his mind kept replaying the images of Hinata fighting Pein and her soft voice repeating the words _I love you_. When he almost reached the gates he heard a soft yet loud cry shouting "Naruto!" He turned around to see Hinata running as fast as she could toward him and two Hyuga members trailing behind her mumbling phrases like "Hinata-sama come back!" and "Hinata-sama you must continue training!" Before he knew it Hinata was a few feet away he too shouted "Hinata!" Hinata continued on ignoring her followers. She reached him and Naruto said "How did you find me, did Neji give you the message?"

"No. He didn't. I saw you through the walls with my Byakugan"

"Hinata you seem fine" He looked around her body to see no evidence of where Pein had stabbed her. "How did you recover so quickly?"

"W-well my family you see... provides very good doctors... and medicine"

"Well, I'm so glad you're okay!" Naruto lurched forward and he wrapped his arms around Hinata. Her cheeks glowed a fiery red. Hinatas followers left at this point not wanting to interfere in personal affairs."Me too... N-Naruto"

"Hinata" Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Y-yes"

"Did you mean what you said before?" She felt Narutos hot breath on her neck which caused her to blush even more. Her eyes widened and she slightly wobbled on the spot but she somehow, with Naruto this close, managed to keep herself steady. She wanted to say something but when she did she stuttered. "Sooo...?" Naruto asked.

"Uh... Y-yes" She swallowed. "I, I, I"

"Hinata, I feel the same" Hinata felt limp but Naruto steadied her. "Hinata" She looked up to his face as he moved closer to her. Closer and closer. Hinata managed to steady herself now and she too moved forward. Their lips met and they closed their eyes. Hinata too wrapped her arms around him and she reached up to his smooth blonde hair. He did the same with her long purple hair. They continued to kiss and brush their hands up each other's hair and back. They both felt so warm inside and somehow a great deal of stress was removed from them. When they released they looked each in the eyes and they both smiled. Naruto whispered "I love you". In any other case Hinata would not be able to respond, but with Naruto so close and knowing what they just did she managed to whisper back to him "I love you too".


End file.
